


紙飛機

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [11]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※人物OOC※配對是House/Wilson※新年賀文※梗由來是某天天良在QQ群裡放一堆RSL在一部電影裡面的gif檔
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 一發完 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	紙飛機

House最後又再搞新玩意了——不用問他怎麼知道，只要當你坐在自己的辦公室裡頭，然後陽臺那兒有個人不斷的射紙飛機到你的區塊，你就自動能明白了。 

House心血來潮會玩很多小玩意，骨牌、溜溜球、丟球、枴杖接球——什麼奇奇怪怪的只要想到他都會玩一下，看來最近就是紙飛機了。 

他走進陽台撿起一架散落滿地的紙飛機往診斷室那邊射過去，馬上一個人影就出現在陽台讓另外一架飛機又飛過來了，他們兩個把紙飛機當作雪球來來往往的互相拼命往對方的領域射過去，直到紙飛機越來越少，Wilson才意識到已經好幾架都射出領域之外到樓下去了，他停下來靠在陽台邊往樓下看看，House看到他停戰也和他一起靠在陽台邊。 

下面有很多人都抬頭往他們的方向看，House沒躲，還故意的拿起手中的紙飛機在口中哈了一口往下射出去。 

Wilson只是拿起另一架在手中玩玩摸摸，順著紙痕又折了一次，｢怎麼？最近懷舊風，玩起紙飛機了？｣ 

｢紙飛機老少咸宜永遠不會退流行——｣ House又拿了一架往下射出去。 

｢是啊是啊——就像你永遠不會退流行的牛仔褲和踢恤。｣ Wilson也把紙飛機在口中哈了一口氣射出去，｢等等Cuddy抓到你把那麼多架紙飛機都往下射就有你好看了——｣ 

｢你也是罪魁禍首之一好嗎——｣ House笑著答又射了一架。 

｢House！！快給我下來清理這些垃圾！！ ｣Cuddy的怒吼突然到來。 

Wilson瞪大眼偷笑了一下，｢Oops，我先閃了。｣ 

｢媽咪！Wilson也有份！！｣ House不滿的嚷嚷。 

｢有這些閒時間做紙飛機的除了你沒別人了，快給我下來———｣ 

｢媽———｣ House還無賴的喊。 

｢閉嘴！｣ 只聽Cuddy一句氣勢的怒吼。 

而Wilson笑得很狡猾的在門的另外一邊對House揮揮手。 

****  
新年突然就到了。 

｢Jimmy，新年快樂，有新年新希望嗎？ ｣House手上依然拿著一架紙飛機把玩。 

｢House，新年快樂，你竟然還在玩紙飛機，這次玩那麼久？｣ Wilson笑笑的從House手中拿走在玩的那架。 

｢我想到今年玩什麼了。｣ House又搶回來。 

｢什麼？紙飛機嗎？｣ Wilson知道House在說每年他們新年的新賭注。 

｢把願望寫在紙飛機裡面，看誰的在空中飛比較久，贏家可以要求輸家任何事情。｣ 

｢不公平——你天天玩，我幾百年沒玩了，可以拿你現成的就好了嗎？｣ Wilson聽到這個完全不合理的遊戲不免抱怨一番。 

｢那這樣就代表你輸了。｣ House閉起一隻眼睛，紙飛機對準天空。 

｢給我時間，下午三點，我們在對面那個公園比賽。｣ Wilson馬上答應，讓House白白的贏怎麼可以。 

｢成交。｣ House咧嘴笑起來，｢記得願望要直接寫在裡面別讓人看見。｣ 

｢贏家可以要求輸家任何事情，到時候你別想賴帳。｣ Wilson說道。 

｢到時候想賴帳的是誰還不知道。｣ House反駁。 

今天雖然是新的一年，但醫院總無法完全休息，Wilson還是得關心他的病人，做他的例行公事，House都沒來打擾他，他才有那麼一點點空檔挪出時間查"最持久的紙飛機" ，他看著資料邊思考自己今年有什麼願望。 

通常他們都是玩贏了就要給輸家多少錢，很少玩這種贏家可以要求輸家做任何事的，House這次大概有什麼希望他做的事，才會這樣玩吧？不會是要以後每天上下班送他回家附贈外賣？這個挺有可能的——那個賴皮的傢伙。 

那有什麼是他希望House能做到的？不要天天坑他的錢——？Wilson自己笑起來，他真的沒那麼在乎House坑他那一點點小錢，反正也許就是寫著玩而已——他笑意更深，動筆開始在他的新紙飛機上寫了願望。 

終於到了下午三點時刻，House和Wilson站在公園某處人沒有那麼多、空間也很平坦沒什麼阻礙適合射紙飛機的地方。 

他們照例的先閒扯一堆。 

｢House，我知道你研究紙飛機一陣子了，但我跟你說，我是個不輸給你的天才，上網查資料搜尋這件事一點也不難。｣ 

｢Wilson，往自己臉上貼金的事你可真做的出來，你查資料但你絕對比不上我實際練習的時候，我告訴你，今天你boy wonder的字眼就要被砸爛了。｣ 

｢我真的是好害怕，不要嘴上每次只會空講而已，不要忘了你輸給我很多次。｣ 

｢我都是看你可憐讓你的你不知道，少在那麼沾沾自喜。｣ 

｢什麼時候你那麼貼心我都不知道。｣ 

｢噢——Jimmy——你不知道的事可多的。｣ House最後搖搖頭笑著說。 

Wilson瞄了一眼House，笑意更濃，｢那我們開始了？｣ 

｢開始吧！｣ 

｢一、二、三———｣他們兩個一起數，到三的時候，手上兩架紙飛機一起被送了出去。 

兩架都很平滑平穩，Wilson的棕色眼眸凝視的很認真，｢House是先落在地面上的就輸了嗎？｣ 

｢不是——我們是比看誰飛的遠。｣House的藍眼眸也看得很專注。 

兩架紙飛機不分勝負的一起在空中飛的好久好久——直到一陣風吹起，打斷其中一架的順暢，那架紙飛機不穩的動了幾下，而後翻了幾圈就跌落在地面了。 

那架先掉落到地面的是House的，Wilson還來不及嘲笑House說他輸了，就見House先行一柺一柺的很快衝過去要拿自己那架掉落在地面的紙飛機，Wilson只看到那個瘸子動作快的不得了，表情完全不爽的撿起紙飛機就直接用力的揉成一團塞進口袋。 

都還沒看到House的新年新希望。 

但House已經轉過身來若無其事的和Wilson說，｢好吧！我們去看看你的新年新希望。｣就朝著掉落在不遠處的另外一架紙飛機走過去。 

｢你幹嘛？你的願望是什麼？雖然你輸了，我還是可以幫你實現，我又不像你那麼小氣。｣ Wilson在旁邊笑嘻嘻的和House說道。他知道House一定很想贏，都練習折紙飛機折了那麼久，天天研究角度、飛的技巧，卻被一陣風給打敗—— 

｢不必了。｣ House的口氣很難說的上來是什麼感覺，但Wilson總覺得有一絲絲洩氣在裡頭，而且他還注意到House握著枴杖的手更用力的捏緊一下。 

Wilson只是揉揉自己的脖子不知道該怎麼讓House開心起來，通常House輸了的反應都不會像眼前這種反應一樣，有可能是直接生氣的破口大罵，有可能是坦然的承認他輸了——可是很少這樣洩氣又失落，這讓他更想知道那個願望是什麼了。 

｢我們現在來宣布James Wilson的新年新希望。｣ House已經走到Wilson那架紙飛機旁邊撿起來了，Wilson忐忑不安的看著House把他攤開—— 

｢我們Jimmy的願望是———｣ House本來還大聲嚷嚷，直到看了裡面的願望後，聲音弱了下來，放下手中的紙飛機喃喃的念著，｢我希望House能夠當我的男朋友。｣ 那雙藍眼睛直怔怔的望著他。 

Wilson不好意思的說，｢你說這次贏家可以要求輸家任何不合理的要求——所以我就想如果贏了就試試看，輸了也沒關係——但我希望你——｣ Wilson突然注意到House還是怔怔的沒反應站在那邊，他再度揉揉自己的脖子，努力壓下心中難掩失望的心情，並且希望自己不要在新年一開始就丟失掉一位好朋友。 

｢你寫的是真的嗎？｣ House突然開口問，又拿起紙飛機上面的字句看了一遍。 

｢真的——比你的血栓還要真。｣ Wilson認真的回，｢可是如果你不想——也沒有——｣ Wilson的話說到一半，就看到House又一柺一柺的走到他面前，左顧右盼的不知道在幹嘛，最後才瞄了他一眼，從口袋裡拿出剛剛被揉的皺巴巴紙飛機塞到他手中。 

Wilson不明所以的拿起皺巴巴的紙團攤開，看到裡面的字後臉上的表情亮起來，笑得開心的像得到聖誕禮物的小男孩，House臉上也是忍俊不住的笑容。 

裡面寫—— 

我希望你可以和我在一起。 

(PS:一起上床睡覺，親親，撫摸，讓對方舒服的那種在一起。) 

The End

祝大家新年快樂啦！  
Hilson能夠長長久久！


End file.
